Hope jackson
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: A new doctor arrives with a history which House intends to find out whislt Thirteen has an interest in her and opens up the more the two become friends, but she finds that her interest is deeper than friendship
1. Chapter 1

AN: Each chapter of this story will be like a new episode sort of and it follows new doctor Hope Jackson (my own character) on how she deals with house and her feelings for Thirteen who in this story doesn't have Huntington's because I like Olivia wilde and well I don't want her to die

Chapter one

House sat staring at his white board, nothing was on there, no patient they needed to treat it was blank and that's what annoyed him the most he was the best doctor in this hospital though he wont admit his methods are a little unorthodox but he got the job done and usually got into trouble afterwards.

His team hadn't arrived yet they were working on different wards because they had no case to look into with house. House had gotten of the phone with cuddy who told him he would have a new doctor on his team, at first he assumed a student doctor but cuddy set him right, this girl was a proper doctor fully qualified and worked in several different areas in medicine her main focus was on children.

House's peace was shattered as the door to their little room swung open and Thirteen, Taub and Kutner walked in. House swung his chair round to look at them.

"What is it?" He asked in a monotone voice the three trainee doctors sat down.

"A&E brought in a RTA not long ago they are send three up here now" Taub explained House shot up grabbing his pen and writing what Taub had said on his board.

"This will be a great first day for our new doctor" he smirked "new doctor?" Thirteen asked curiously House turned and looked at her "yes new doctor no not like you lot she actually qualified which is a bummer but life goes on I suppose" he said more to himself than to the others in the room.

Soon the doors burst open and three people from the accident were wheeled in, with one was a pretty your girl her hands firmly on a guys chest blood covered her clothes and by the sounds of it she was British.

House walked over "your this guys girl or whatever" he asked her, she looked up smirking she shook her head "no he is married I'm his lover what's it to you" she replied staring House down he was surprised usually patients relatives were crying this girl didn't seem upset "this guy had a piece of metal stuck in his chest some idiot removed it he's bleeding heavily" the girl carried on winking at the trainee's as she got to work House stood still.

"Wait was that a sarcastic reply to my question?" He asked the girl rolled her eyes "I would shake your hand but as you can see they are a little busy I'm Hope Jackson your new doctor" she introduced she then looked House over "and you must be Gregory house" she smirked as House looked to the people behind him.

Hope then looked to a medic " I need suction, and stitches I need to close this before he loses too much blood" The medic nodded running down the hall "I don't have time to wait for a theatre he will die right now so if you have a problem there are two other people who need your help" she told the people in front of her Kutner left as did Taub that left Thirteen and House who looked like he was in a world of his own.

"I'll help" Thirteen offered Hope nodded giving her a small smile as the medic came back with the stuff she asked for " I need you to keep you hand over the wound so he doesn't lose more blood also I need a bag" she shouted a nurse ran over and handed her one, she attached one end of the suction to the bag before moving Thirteen's hand and putting the other end in the guys chest, the blood ran into the bag "get more bags keep changing it but don't throw them away I will need them" she instructed the nurse who nodded.

They had four bags of the guys blood before Hope stopped the bleed she sighed about to wipe her brow but noticed the blood all over her hands "this is a great first day" she sighed House who came out of his daydream noticed the guy wasn't with them he looked around and noticed Thirteen helping the new doctor he smirked returning to his office.

Once Hope was cleaned up she checked to see everyone else was alright her guy hadn't woken up yet but was breathing on his own she smiled writing in his chart she then left, she noticed everyone in a big room with a white board, she walked in "this is if you didn't already know Doctor Hope Jackson who will be with us for how long?" House asked Hope sat down, she knew all about House from Cuddy she simply smiled "I don't have a time limit on my contract" she replied House nodded everyone in the room watched them "So why not be a doctor in England why here?" He asked Hope shook her head slightly sitting back in her chair "I was a doctor there, they needed a paediatrician over here and so I went for the job" not wanting to look away as House watched her.

"How about family do you have any?" He asked Thirteen coughed as the others shifted Hope leant forward "why would I tell you? Your not my boss" she replied standing she stopped and looked at him "but yes I do have one family member and no I wont tell you" she then turned and left.

A nurse ran up to Hope as soon as left house and his gang "Doctor your patient is still bleeding it wont stop" she told her Hope ran following the nurse, two other nurses were trying to stop the bleed one moved so Hope could have a look, the stitches had broken and his stomach enflamed "I need this guys medical records" she shouted the second nurse grabbed the suction and a few bags which soon filled up but the bleeding stopped Hope watched as the guy's blood pressure slowed.

Hope stood watching her patient she didn't realise that Thirteen was standing next to her "he was bleeding again?" she asked Hope looked at her and nodded "three packs of blood which is being cleaned and put back into his body" she said then paused "wait I closed the wound and when I checked it, it hadn't opened" she looked wide eyed at Thirteen then ran to the lab.

House watched thirteen stand by Hope and then Hope running toward the lab he smirked "she isn't into girls" he chuckled to himself moving away from the window.

Hope ran into the lab "don't give that patient his blood at least not yet" she told the doctor cleaning it which happened to be Cameron "ok can I ask why?" Cameron replied Hope sat down "I think he producing too much blood it split his stitches" Hope explained.

A nurse walked in with the guys medical records "right his name is Steven he is a twenty seven year old" Hope read out loud she then paused "he has polycythemia damn it!" Hope cursed running out of the lab back to the patient were a nurse was checking his vitals "I need you to get a drain in him, get out a pint of blood just one pint every hour" she instructed the nurse who nodded and began getting to work.

House walked into Cuddy's office "don't you knock" she asked he shook his head "so this new doctor" he started Cuddy sighed and put down her pen knowing she wasn't going to get anything done with House here "yes Doctor Jackson what about her?" she asked House sat in the chair near the wall "why is she here?" He inquired Cuddy gave a small smile "what you cant figure her out?" she joked House smirked "oh I could I just want to hear it from you" he replied.

"Well she is from England she sat her A-Levels her last year in school, when she was sixteen pretty smart for her age, went to university and studied Medicine her main field is children and neurology" Cuddy replied House leant forward "why would she be interested in two different fields especially Children and neurology" he asked out loud not really expecting an answer Cuddy shrugged picking up her pen again.

Hope sat in the clinic where the patients were she sighed rubbing her head before taking out her medication and swallowing it she heard her phone "hello?" she asked "hi mummy" a little girl on the other side said "hi baby how are you" hope smiled "I'm fine how was your day mummy" the little girl asked "it was good how was yours" she asked "it was alright but one of the girls picked on me" Hope could imagine her pouting she laughed "ok well tell me about it when I get home ok" she asked "yes mummy I love you" Hope smiled "I love you too bye" "bye" the phone went dead Hope but her phone away and stood she didn't see house smirking as he watched her leave.

House sat with his team he waited for Hope who had just walked in "did you have a nice talk with your lover" he asked her she seemed surprised "what are you on about House?" she asked he shook his head "don't pretend your ignorant" he replied Hope laughed "I really don't know who or what your talking about" she replied House sighed "ok tell me about it when I get home does that ring any bells" he smirked Hope sat down "your listening in on my conversations bit stalkerish don't you think" she laughed "besides it might have been a friend" she added "a friend that says I love you too" the rest of the room looked between the two.

"Friends say I love you to each other all the time why presume I have a lover?" she asked "well I assume a woman like yourself would have a boyfriend" House replied shifting slightly Hope grinned "oh I haven't got a man I guess you need to find out more about me" she replied smirking House didn't have a come back for that so just glared instead.

It was silent until Thirteen spoke "how is your patient?" she asked Hope looked over at her "he will be fine now we got his records turns out he had polycythemia and me giving him his blood back wasn't helping, we have him under observation and drawing a pint of blood every hour" she told Thirteen who nodded.

Time moved quicker after that and soon Hope found she was going home she hung up her lab coat and put her jacket on, before locking her locker and heading out the hospital, she got into her car and started the engine then drove home.

Not noticing House following her she arrived home, and was greeted by a little girl who shouted "MUMMY!!!!" before jumping in her arms Hope laughed and swung her around and kissed her head, she put the girl down and was lead inside, House smirked "she's a mother" he whispered to himself then looking at her medical records which he hadn't read yet, he turned the car around and went home, tomorrow would be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 part A

Chapter two Part A

After dropping her little girl off at school Hope arrives at work she notices that House isn't in yet she shrugged and went into the locker rooms, taking off her jacket and pulling her medication from her bag and putting it into the locker and pulling her white coat out and slipping it on then grabbing her medication she slipped it into her lab coat pocket before closing the door and walking out the locker room.

When she got back House was in and looking smug the rest of the gang were there "so any new patients?" she asked House shook his head he continued to stare at her "what?" she asked giving a nervous laugh looking at everyone else who seemed just as confused as she was "you lied" was all House said Hope frowned "about what?" she asked "about not having a male lover" he replied Hope began to panic did he know about Jamie deciding to play it cool she just shrugged "not that it has anything to do with but I don't" she replied House just smirked "so the little girl who ran into your arms and shouted Mummy last night isn't your child?" he questioned Hope looked wide eyed and blushed looking away.

"I don't see how me having a child is any of your business but yes she is my little girl" Hope replied a barrier coming up around her which House noticed "who's the dad?" he asked Hope shook her head "I am not answering that" she replied whispering House stood "oh come on you like thirteen don't tell anyone about yourself come on share" Thirteen glanced up at House surprised he didn't mention her sexuality.

"How about no and its nothing to do with you" Hope replied angrily he wasn't getting involved in her little girls life "oh come on you want to share" he goaded Hope shook her head and left the room not noticing that Thirteen following her.

Hope ran into the teachers lounge slamming her fist into the wall in anger Thirteen ran in and noticed Hopes hand bleeding she knelt down next to her "I wouldn't worry he is usually nosey about everyone" she said looking at Hopes hand Hope looked at her "I know but when it comes to Jamie I don't want her involved in all this" she said motioning at the hospital "she's seen me in them enough" she whispered hoping thirteen hadn't heard but she did, she looked up at her.

"Don't tell House that please though I'm sure he already knows anyway" Hope mumbled Thirteen nodded "don't worry I wont but were you in an abusive relationship" she asked softly Hope shook her head "no don't worry I wasn't I'm" she paused frowning "I have epilepsy" she admitted looking away from Thirteen "I have it bad I used to have them every day not so bad now I'm on drugs for it" Hope explained.

House watched as Thirteen left after Hope Foreman shook his head "you cant leave people alone can you" he spat before leaving the others sat in silence.

Thirteen cleaned Hope up "how about your daughter?" Thirteen asked "oh no she doesn't thank god but she is smart gets it off me" she paused "and sporty but she gets…got that off her dad" Hope whispered then smiled "come on we have patients"

Hope was stood by the nurses station looking through patients files she noticed a shadow over her "what come to pry a little bit more" she said sarcastically looking up at House "no I have a little girl twelve complaining of stomach cramps I need you to take a look at her" he replied Hope sighed and walked round the nurses station "come on then" she followed him to his patient.

A girl with long blond hair was laying in the bed, her mother sat by her side holding her hand "this is Doctor Jackson our paediatrician" House said they both looked at her she smiled, the woman smiled the girl didn't just scowled "I'm fine I don't need to be here" she huffed Hope looked through her file "well there is obviously something the matter or you wouldn't be here so less of the attitude" Hope replied the girl didn't say anything the other woman looked relieved.

"Right your name is Cassie winters" Hope started "yeah no shit" Cassie replied sarcastically Hope raised her brow at her ignoring her she carried on "you have had a bought of flu and since recovering you have had stomach pains" she said Cassie nodded Hope put the file down and went to check the girls stomach "you're a little enflamed your BP is fine and heart rate normal" she paused "I will take a sample of blood to check for infection" she explained the other woman nodded "your mum can stay with you if you want"

Cassie glared "she isn't my mother" she replied the woman looked visibly upset "my mother is dead she just looks after me" Cassie continued Hope looked at a nurse "page thirteen for me her not so niceness could be used right now" the nurse nodded smirking Hope then turned to the girl "and you should be thankful someone wants to look after you, if my little girl turned out like you I think I would disown her" Hope moved away rubbing gel on her hands.

"You cant talk to me like that oi tell her" she pushed the other woman Hope pushed Cassie back down on the bed with one hand "her name isn't oi and yes you find I can now sit back and relax" just then Thirteen walked in "what's the matter?" she asked "are you busy?" Hope replied Thirteen shook her head "good maybe you can help with little miss attitude over here" she said pointing to the girl on the bed who was glaring at her.

Thirteen nodded and closed the door and stood by the head of the bed "man you must have made her mad she looks about ready to kill you" Thirteen laughed Hope grinned "yeah well she isn't used to people standing up to her" Hope replied looking at Cassie who was trying very hard to stay quiet "hey how about you take her guardian for coffee whilst I get some blood" Hope asked Thirteen nodded and showed the woman out.

Hope turned to look at the girl "I don't know what your problem is but it needs to end now" she said in a low motherly voice Cassie just rolled her eyes and shook her head Hope smirked "when did you have sex?" she asked Cassie gaped at her and sat up "how did you know" she asked Hope sat on the edge of the bed "did you use protection" she asked softly Cassie looked away and shook her head "I will need to do a test to confirm but I think you maybe pregnant it would explain your mood swings and the pain in your stomach" Hope explained Cassie nodded.

"Don't tell my Aunt" she whispered Hope looked to the door then back again "the woman who was with you now" she asked Cassie nodded "she is my guardian" Cassie started Hope sat back a little to get comfortable "my mum she died in a car accident not long ago I guess I sort of blame myself you know" Cassie looked up at her wiping her eye as a tear fell down Hope nodded.

"I lost my mum to cancer last year" she whispered "it still hurts" she added "why was your mothers death your fault?" Hope wanted to understand maybe this is why the girl is so angry and hits out she cant hit herself "we had an argument before she died and I told her I wished her dead and now" Cassie sobbed Hope moved from her place and pulled her into a hug Cassie sobbed into her chest and Hope could feel tears in her own eyes "its not your fault you weren't to know hey the last argument me and my mum had was about my sexuality she couldn't except it even when she was on her death bed" Cassie pulled back and looked at her.

"But you said you had a little girl" Cassie paused and frowned "I'm being ignorant sorry" she whispered Hope smiled "I do, but she wasn't just mine, my best friend and his partner wanted a child and I was young and well I was raped" she paused taking a deep breath "I couldn't raise her knowing what had happened but I couldn't get rid, it wasn't her fault" she sniffed "so I told them they could raise my child they agreed I was made godmother so I could see her growing up" she smiled slightly then it disappeared "my best friend and his partner were killed stabbed to death by a bunch of homophobic guys" she cleared her throat "I couldn't do much then I was eight months a long and I didn't want her to be adopted"

"so I came to a decision which made my mother angry I kept her my mum never spoke to me again after that" she sighed playing with her fingers not looking up "my friend took care of her whilst I was in university in Liverpool and when I finished I got a job at the local hospital looking after kids and then I heard about this one, my father wouldn't speak to me and my sister lives in Canada so I decided to go for it" she then smiled "and here I am treating you" Hope took another deep breath them stood.

"Why tell me that story?" Cassie asked Hope shrugged "maybe you could make a better decision than me or maybe you should tell your family they might support you but if not I can help you with that also" she smiled Cassie nodded "I will think about it" Hope stood "right well I will get you a test shall I" she grinned as Cassie nodded Hope stood and left the room.

Hope sat in Houses room looking at a blank wall she sighed her coffee had long gone cold, she hated thinking about her well family and her best friend she felt a headache coming on she pulled out her medication and slipped one into her mouth and swallowed putting the medication back she sat back in her chair and sighed.

House watched with the rest of the guys as Hope took her medication "I'm guessing you looked into her medical records" Cameron asked House only nodded "the girl has a hardcore form of epilepsy has done since she was a child" he paused "she also has brain damage from being dropped as a child" he added the others looked at him he looked away from her "she had a massive file from social workers" he explained.

Thirteen walked over to them "what are you lot doing" she asked then saw Hope sat in the room on her own she sighed and opened the door to sit next to her "hey you alright" she asked Hope smiled "House still staring" Hope replied Thirteen chuckled and nodded "thought so I guess I'm just tired and have a headache that is usually the first sign of a fit" Hope explained both girls then sat in silence.


End file.
